


Tumblr ficlets

by loveshallnot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshallnot/pseuds/loveshallnot
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated, mostly short ficlets that I post on Tumblr, all taking place in one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio verse.





	1. John/Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



John is feeling twitchy, halfway little and stressed out about work. His current project is at a standstill, and he blinks as he realizes he’s been sitting idle, just listening to Alex type in the other room.

He shakes his head to clear it and fails, stuck on the thought of Alex’s nimble fingers flying over his keyboard. Tries and fails again, and this time he just lets himself sink.

He wanders into the living room, finds Alex draped over their armchair and sinks to his knees, nuzzling at Alex’s thigh. He waits patiently, chewing at Alex’s inseam until the typing stops and he feels fingers running through his hair, tangling in the curls. The smirk on Alex’s face fades slowly as John looks up with wide, pleading eyes, fingers going gentle in his hair. “Hi, baby boy,” he says softly.

John smiles sweetly, presses a kiss to Alex’s knee. “Can you be done with work now, Papi?”

Lafayette is definitely more of a daddy than Alex is, but how could anyone say no to that face? He sets his laptop aside, brushes his fingertips along John’s jaw. “What do you need, baby?”

John shakes his head, unable to verbalize, but he whines, nuzzles his face into Alex’s zipper. Alex doesn’t hesitate, tugs his jeans open and shoves his boxers down. John sighs peacefully, dropping fully into headspace now that he has what he wants, curls his fingers around Alex’s ankle and settles in, mouthing lazily at the base of Alex’s cock. He’s happy to stay here for the rest of the day.

He knows Alex doesn’t really have this kind of patience, but he draws it out as long as he can, coaxing Alex to full hardness with slow licks and lazy, messy kisses along the length of his cock. Right on cue, Alex’s patience runs out, and he tangles his fist into John’s hair, pulls his head away until John is squirming, straining against his hold to get his mouth back on Alex. Alex just tilts John’s head back further. “You want this cock, baby boy?”

John nods as much as he can, still pulling against Alex’s hold on him. “Please, papi? Please.” He reaches up blindly, eyes locked on Alex’s face as he wraps a hand around Alex’s cock, needing to touch, aching from the loss of contact.

“Hands behind your back,” Alex snaps, tugging sharply on John’s hair. John whines, eyes watering from the pain, but he obediently folds his hands together at the small of his back. “Mouth open,” Alex continues. “You started this, Jack, you better do it right.”

John opens up, tries to relax his throat as Alex pushes in deep, just shy of rough. John whimpers, hips rocking against nothing, his own cock aching as Alex uses him. He loves this, loves being good, knowing he’s making his daddy or papi happy.

Alex’s hand gentles in John’s hair, slips down to settle at the back of his neck, holding him still as he thrusts his cock deep into John’s throat, gives a low moan as he bottoms out. “Perfect, baby, you’re so good like this, so pretty when you take it for me.”

John’s distantly aware of the way his own cock is throbbing, the ache in his balls, but papi is praising him, voice going rough with need, and nothing else really seems to matter right now. He swallows around Alex’s cock, strokes his tongue along the length, and is rewarded with a deep groan, a sharper thrust as he brings Alex closer to the edge. Alex pulls out suddenly, and John barely has time to whine in protest before Alex’s hand tightens on the back of his neck and he comes hard, streaking John’s cheeks and lips with it.

John breathes a low, needy sound, starts to lick his lips, wanting to taste, but Alex pulls sharply at his hair again. “No. Lafayette will be home soon, I want him to see what a slut his baby boy is. Don’t move.”

With that, Alex buttons his jeans back up, pulls his computer back into his lap and starts typing again. John tries to stay still, but he can’t help fidgeting, restless and needing, counting seconds in his head until daddy comes home. Alex looks up at him, eyebrow raised, unimpressed. “I said don’t move.”

John whines, looks down at the floor. “’M sorry, papi,” he whispers. Alex breaks a little at that pitiful display, lifts a socked foot to John’s crotch, presses his heel firmly against John’s cock. “Try to be good this time. Don’t make me punish you.”

John nods, trembling with the strain of keeping still, working hard not to push into the steady pressure against his cock. It feels like forever, but it’s only 5 or 10 minutes before he hears a key in the door behind him and breathes a sigh of relief. Lafayette stops dead in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. He closes the door with a delighted grin, crosses the room to crouch in front of John, lifting his chin up for a better look. John’s mouth is swollen, lashes damp, face striped with drying streaks of Alex’s come, eyes wide in a way that Laf recognizes immediately. “You look beautiful, little one,” he says softly before he turns his attention to Alex. “Thank you for this very thoughtful gift, mon chou.”

Alex grins, leans forward and kisses Lafayette. “Thought you might like it.”

“Oh, I do. But the question is, what am I going to do with him now?”


	2. John/Laf/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ch. 1

John tries to stifle his whimper, fails, and suddenly he’s back in Alex’s crosshairs. “Laf’s gonna wreck you, baby boy, isn’t that what you want?”

John breaks then, absolutely cannot hold still any longer, and he throws himself at Laf, clings tight, snuffling into Laf’s neck, grinding his aching cock against Laf’s hip. “Daddy!”

Lafayette gives Alex a stern look, ignoring the way John is getting come all over his skin and the collar of his sweater. “Hush, sweet thing, it’s all right,” he murmurs, folding John up in his arms, letting him cuddle close. “Was Alex mean to you, pet?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, minou,” Laf says, kisses John’s hair. “Poor thing.” He levels a glare at Alex over John’s shoulder. Alex knows better than this, knows that John can drop fast if he isn’t handled carefully when he’s in this headspace.

Alex shrugs. John is fine, he doesn’t see a problem with it.

Laf is about to say something, but John tugs gently at one of Laf’s curls to get his attention. “Yes, chaton?”

John looks at him with impossibly huge eyes, still squirming, restless, cock undeniably hard against Laf’s belly. “Papi was mean, Daddy. Can you fix it?”

“Of course, baby. Daddy will make it better. Should we go to the bedroom, my love?” He stands smoothly, John still held securely against his chest, heads for the bedroom without another look at Alex. He’ll deal with that later.

He lays John down on the bed. John fusses at the lack of contact but Laf shushes him again. “Just to get your clothes off, little one.” John’s just wearing sweats and a t-shirt, Laf gets them off him easily, hastily shrugs off his own clothes, then joins John on the bed, gathers him close again. “Better, darling?”

John nods, nuzzles into Laf’s chest with sweet little happy noises, though his cheeks are still sticky with Alex’s come.

Laf lets John cuddle for a minute, then gently lift his chin, thumbs away some of the come, leans in for a soft, slow kiss. “That’s my good boy.”

He’s trying to prevent the potential drop. He knows it may not come, but it never hurts to spoil John, anyway. He smiles sweetly, reassuring. “Tell me what you want, bébé.”

John bites his lip, cheeks flushing adorably pink. He hesitates, struggling for words, finally gives up, gives a little shake of his head.

Laf nods patiently, twines his fingers into John’s hair and pets him. “Have to use your words, little one.”

John shakes his head again, looks down, fingers curling tight around Laf’s biceps. He can’t meet Laf’s eyes anymore, and Laf can’t allow that, chest aching. Poor little boy. Though John’s cock is still hard against his belly, so Laf knows he can’t be too upset.

He lifts John’s chin again, infinitely gentle, strokes his thumb across John’s lower lip. “Shh, chaton, c'est bon.” He smiles, gives John an Eskimo kiss. “I’ll just have to guess, no?”

That earns him a smile, and he smooths a hand down John’s back, all warm skin and tightly defined muscle. John pushes into the touch, and Laf grins, brushes his lips across John’s. “I think I found a good start, mon cher.”

He keeps going, slips his fingertips just barely along the cleft of John’s ass, thoroughly enjoying the resulting squirm, the sweet little moan that earns him. “No?” he teases, “my little boy doesn’t like this?”

That breaks John’s silence. “No, Daddy, don’t stop!”

Laf grins, rewards John with a firm press of fingertips against his hole. “There’s my good boy.”

Laf finally hears footsteps, feels Alex hovering in the doorway, and he smiles. He held out longer than Laf thought he would. “Pardon me just for a moment, pet.” He looks over his shoulder, gives Alex a neutral glance. “So glad you decided to join us, mon chou,” he says sincerely. Gestures to the armchair in the corner. “You may sit and watch if you wish.”

John peers curiously over Laf’s shoulder, gives a shy little wave. “Hi, Papi,” he whispers.

Alex gives a weak smile. “I’m sorry, baby boy. You were so good for me.”

That brings John’s sweet smile back. “S'ok, Papi, I forgive you.”

Laf hides his satisfied grin in the curve of John’s neck. Alex will always fight at first, but if he’s given some time to think about his mistakes, he’ll come around.

“Excellent, mon chou. You still must stay in the chair.”

Alex grumbles, but Laf turns his full attention back to John. “Where were we, little one? Here?” He presses his fingers back into the cleft of John’s ass, one knuckle rubbing firmly at his hole.

John nods, panting softly into Laf’s neck, teeth grazing the skin. He’s gone nonverbal again, but that’s okay. Laf lifts his hand away from John again, shushes him with low, soothing sounds as he sucks two fingers into his mouth, gets them as wet as he can before he snugs the tips back against John’s hole. “Are you ready for more, little one?”

John nods again, squirming against Laf’s fingers. He hikes one thigh over Laf’s hip, opening, offering himself up for more. Laf makes a low sound of approval, pushes in slow and easy, and John just lets him in, soft and hot and tight around his fingers. “That’s my good boy,” he whispers, mouth brushing John’s ear.

Of course if there’s talking to be done, Alex can’t keep his mouth shut, and he chimes in from his appointed spot. “Wants it so much, doesn’t he?” Alex says softly, tone markedly kinder than usual. He’s kneeling on the seat of the chair so he can see beyond Laf’s broad shoulders to watch what’s happening. “Takes it so sweet and always wants more.”

“Oui, mon chou, he is perfect for us. Such a sweet little boy.”

John writhes at the praise, tries to push closer to Lafayette, but they’re already pressed tight from chest to knees. Laf slips his fingers free gently, gestures for Alex to come closer. John whines at the loss, but then Laf is rolling over, pinning him onto his back, wrists held down with firm contact, long fingers easily spanning the distance. He melts into the secure hold, eyes sinking shut as Laf pauses while Alex fetches the lube.

“Merci, mon chou,” Laf says, and Alex climbs onto the bed beside them, but he’s still behaving himself, just stretching out next to John, stroking messy curls back from John’s face. Laf decides to let him be for the moment, to focus on John instead. He slicks his fingers messily, one handed since he’s still holding John’s wrists, pushes in slow with three this time.

John hardly reacts, already floating. He’s soft and open, receptive around Laf’s fingers, thighs splayed bonelessly around Laf’s hips, nothing but low, needy noises as Laf finds his prostate and gives a firm stroke.

He draws it out as long as he can, loves to have John like this, so trusting, giving himself completely. Alex is fidgeting impatiently by the time John opens his eyes, hazy, to meet Laf’s. “Daddy,” he breathes. “Please?”

As if Laf could ever say no to that. He slips his fingers free, finally lets go of John’s wrists to slick his cock, and then he’s pushing in all the way in one smooth stroke. John cries out, arches up hard, arms going tight around Laf’s shoulders, clinging. Laf stills as soon as he bottoms out, gives John a second to adjust, though he really doesn’t need it. He cradles John close, surrounding him, wants him to feel safe and loved and protected as he keeps up a low litany in John’s ear. “Shh, my love, it’s all right, you’re so good for Daddy, aren’t you? My good boy. I love you so much.”

John can’t process it, overwhelmed by emotions and physical sensation, and he just holds on tighter, tears falling hot against Laf’s shoulder, trembling for a moment before he remembers to give in and let himself drift. Once he stops trying, it’s much easier, and he just lets the sound of Laf’s voice wash over him, the feel of Alex’s warmth by his side. Laf is covering him completely, inside him, and suddenly it’s so simple, just let Daddy have him. He’s safe, he feels _so_ good, and he can just have this. Let Laf have it too.

That’s when Laf starts to move, slow, deep thrusts that take John’s breath away, make him feel _owned_. “Daddy,” he whispers, the only word he knows right now, mouth smeared across Laf’s skin in deep, stubble-rough kisses.

It takes work to get him here, but when John can let go like this, Laf knows he’s doing his job right. He’s so sweet, so open, and Laf feels this bone deep satisfaction that he can make John feel this good, that Alex can be beside them, petting John’s hair, whispering in his ear.

Laf holds out as long as he can, but eventually it gets to be too much, the tight heat of John around him, the soft little whimpers he gives with every thrust. Laf releases John with one last kiss, kneels up between his thighs, cock still deep inside. John fusses, squirming, reaching for him, until Laf presses a hand to each hip, holds him down hard. He settles immediately once he feels safe again, and Laf nods to Alex. “Suck him, mon chou.”

Alex doesn’t hesitate, swallows John down like he’s starving for it, sucks hard as John cries out, writhing hard under Laf’s hands. It only takes a minute after so much build up, and John comes hard, clenching so tightly around Laf’s cock that it’s almost painful. Laf finishes himself off with a few fast, deep thrusts as Alex licks up a few stray drops of come on John’s belly.

Laf pulls out slowly, regretfully, gathers both of his boys close as he catches his breath. John cuddles up immediately, zoned out, just seeking the warmth of Laf’s skin against his own. Alex even gives in for a minute, lets Laf kiss him, lick the taste of John’s come from his mouth before wriggling out of his hold to go start the bath.

Laf lingers in bed with John for a few minutes, petting him, pushing damp hair back from his face, whispering sweet things, “so good for me, my love, you were such a good boy.”

When Laf hears Alex turn the water off he carries John to the bath, sinks slowly into hot water with John still held tight against his chest. Alex brings him a soft washcloth and soap, but neither of them speak as they gently clean John up, content in the silence for now.

John doesn’t move until Laf carefully wipes the last traces of come and tears from his face, lashes fluttering as he starts to come back around. It happens slowly and Laf doesn’t rush it, keeps his movements measured and comforting as he continues cleaning John up. John finally blinks, looks around slowly, reaches up and touches Alex’s hand where it’s washing his belly. “Daddy?”

“Right here, my love,” Laf says easily, pressing a wet kiss to John’s shoulder. John turns around then, straddles Laf’s lap, heedless of the water spilling over the side of the tub. He wraps his arms around Laf and cuddles up as much as he can in the awkward confines of the tub, manages to get his head on Laf’s shoulder and stay like that until the water starts to cool.

Alex lasts longer than Laf expected him to, but he does eventually head off for his customary alone time, and Laf hears the shower start up as he’s helping John into his rocket ship pajamas. John keeps close all through the rest of the ritual - he’s never more than six inches away from Laf as Laf finds him a snack and puts on How to Train Your Dragon, gets him cuddled up on the couch.

By the time Alex joins them again, John is mostly asleep, snuffling into Laf’s chest, and Alex just squirms under the blankets with them and curls up beside John, breathing deep and steady, lulling all three of them to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere around Ch 16 of [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806/chapters/21394745)

“Why is he being so stupid, Laf?”

Alex flopped into bed, watched Lafayette pull his pajama pants on, fingers tangling in the sheets, all nervous, frustrated energy. “He’s so perfect for us, why can’t he figure that out?”

Alex sits up suddenly, alarmed. “What if he never figures it out?” He hadn’t thought of that, what if John’s just…gone? Alex has spent the past few weeks thinking that John will come back to them when he sorts out his feelings, but maybe he never will. Maybe he’s back too hooking up with random guys in clubs because he can’t see the future that he could have with Alex and Laf if he’d just let himself have it.

He pulls his knees up to his chest, hides his face in his hands, but then long fingers are stroking his hair back from his face, guiding his head up so he can meet Lafayette’s eyes, dark but unexpectedly tranquil. “It will be alright, mon chou,” he says softly, certain. “He needs us the same as we need him. He’ll come back to us.”

Alex couldn’t find that kind of assurance within himself, so he tried to trust in Laf. Laf was better at feelings than Alex was; he was usually right about these things.

Still, sleep was a long time coming that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More speculation concerning Ch 16(ish) of [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806/chapters/21394745)

Peggy and Eliza managed to convince them to go out for drinks tonight, so Alex comes home from work ready to turn right back around and leave with Lafayette to meet the girls. He drops his messenger bag on the floor and looks around, finally notices how quiet the apartment is. “Lafayette? Are you here?”

He’s already heading to the bedroom when he hears the response. “In here, mon chou.”

They’ve both been pretty down lately, but Lafayette sounds….hopeless. Alex speeds his steps, bursts into the bedroom and finds Lafayette sitting on the floor, half inside the closet, stuffed sea turtle in his hands.

He looks up at Alex, eyes shining, though tears aren’t falling yet. “I was looking for my alligator shoes,” he mumbles. “Forgot about le tortue.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Alex’s heart hurts - it’s never easy to see someone as relentlessly cheerful as Lafayette finally succumb to sadness, and he sinks to his knees beside Lafayette, wraps his arms around broad shoulders, kisses Lafayette’s curls. “We’ll be ok, baby, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [One_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun%22) asked for Alex telling Laf about one of his dates with John. Somewhere in the vicinity of Ch 7 of [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806/chapters/21345584).

Alex slams the door behind him, nearly vibrating with tension. His balls had been aching all fucking night.

Lafayette looks up from the book he’s reading on the couch, utterly unruffled by the Alex’s foul mood. “How was your date, mon chou?”

Alex growls, shrugging his hoodie off. “I think you know how it went, Lafayette.”

At that, Laf stands, grasps Alex firmly by the chin, makes sure he has Alex’s full attention. “Do I need to add further punishment, mon chou? It seems like this one isn’t improving your behavior.”

Properly chastened, Alex muscles back his frustration. Laf wouldn’t hesitate to follow through on that threat.

Laf nods, satisfied with Alex’s attitude adjustment, leads him back to the couch and wraps his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “So tell me about your date. How is John Laurens?”

Alex smiles despite himself, can feel his eyes going a little starry as he looks up at Laf. “He’s perfect, Laf. Shy and funny and talented. And he kisses like….like he was just waiting for you to come along and bring him out of his shell, you know?”

Laf smiles indulgently - he doesn’t know John Laurens well (yet, adds a voice in his head), but he can already see exactly what Alex means, the way John might cast aside all his shyness, his hesitation, under a lover’s hands.

“Mm. Tell me more, darling. Did you go back to his apartment tonight?”

Alex smirks, brushes a casual hand along Laf’s inner thigh. “We did. And since I’m not allowed to come, I sucked his cock.”

Alex shifts then, gets on his knees so his mouth is brushing Laf’s ear as he speaks, hand pressed firmly to the bulge in Laf’s jeans. “His cock is perfect, baby,“ he whispers. “Long and thick and he tastes so fucking sweet.”

Laf gives in then, tugs his jeans open and lets Alex squirm his hand into Lafayette’s boxer briefs, thin fingers curling tight around his cock, slow, measured strokes.

“Start at the beginning, pet. Tell me everything.”

Alex grinned, nips at Laf’s earlobe affectionately. “We were supposed to go out for Thai for dinner, but we met coming off the subway, and he looked so fucking good, Laf. Fucking khaki pants and a polo shirt and I couldn’t keep my hands off him.”

He punctuates this with a slow kiss, thumb rubbing firmly through the slick welling up at the head of Laf’s cock. “Can you still taste him on my tongue?”

Laf breathes a low, rough sound, pushes his hips up to meet Alex’s next stroke. Something about John, the way Alex is talking about him, the thought of Alex and John together - it’s all pushing him past his normal self control. He’s panting, cock throbbing hard with need, fighting not to come because he wants to hear more.

“What else do you want to know, baby? The way he fucks my mouth like he’ll never get enough? How his accent gets more pronounced when he’s about to come? Or the way he held my head still to make sure I swallowed it all.”

That was it, Laf broke at the mental image of Alex on his knees, swallowing John’s come. He groans spills hot all over Alex’s hand and his own belly, trembling with aftershocks for far longer than a handjob usually warrants.

When he finally comes back to himself, Alex is licking his fingers clean, looking utterly satisfied. “That really does it for you, huh?”

Lafayette growls, tangles his fingers in Alex’s hair, guides his head to the come pooled on his belly.

“Finish cleaning up your mess, mon chou, before I remind you that it’s still 4 days before you get to come again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [One_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun) requested John in chastity.

John is tied down on his knees, wrists cuffed to his ankles, chest pressed to the mattress, locked in a truly evil chastity belt. There’s a fat plug in his ass, the gates of hell constricting his cock, thick black leather snugly covering everything. He has no idea when Laf bought this thing, but right now he hates it with every fiber of his being.

It hurts, and he’s squirming against his bonds, but he’s strapped down so tight he can’t really move, just ends up with the tip of the plug pressing harder into his prostate, cock welling precome so heavily it soaked the leather at the head of his cock.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this position, but Alex is right beside him, howling, writhing as Laf pounds him hard, hand on Alex’s cock dragging him into his…fourth orgasm of the night? He’s coming dry by now, but John can see the way his muscles clench, how his dick throbs in Laf’s hand, flushed deep red, shiny and slick.

John whines, eyes wide, watching everything, and Alex is so fucking pretty taking it until he can’t anymore, Laf still fucking him deep and relentless - John doesn’t know which one he’d rather be, but he definitely doesn’t want to be in his current predicament.

Laf is talking, and John struggles to focus, to pick out Laf’s words over the static in his head right now. “That’s right, mon chou,” he says, voice low and steady. “One more, I think. You can do it, can’t you?”

Alex shakes his head, panting, beyond words for once in his life.

“No? Perhaps you will remember this next time you want to misbehave.”

John knows Laf won’t give in, and Alex looks completely spent, though he keeps giving green for every color check. That just means John’s not getting out of the gates of hell any time soon, and that’s what breaks him. He sobs in a harsh breath, tears running down his cheeks, whispering broken pleas to Laf. “Please, Daddy, I’ll be good, I promise, I’m sorry, please let me out.”

John is floating, not quite sure what he’s saying or what’s going on around him, just that he wants to come, that he’d give anything for someone to just touch him. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, just that he’s brought back up when gentle hands uncuff his wrists, turn him over.

“Such a good little boy,” Laf is saying, voice low and soothing as he rubs at the abrasions the cuffs caused.

John blinks, feels his face wet with tears, tries to take in his surroundings. He’s still in chastity, aching with it, floating on the pain. Alex is laying beside him, unbound and flat on his belly, panting softly into his pillow, golden skin sheened with sweat.

He reaches out instinctively, grabs at Lafayette’s hand. “Daddy! Hurts, Daddy, make it stop, please, please.”

Lafayette shushes him, gently pulls his hand from John’s so he can work at the buckles of the harness strapped around John’s hips. John whines, squirms until Laf holds him down with a firm hand on his hip, and he reaches for Alex instead, tangles his fingers with Alex’s boneless ones, settles a little with the contact.

Laf finally gets everything unfastened, eases the leather off, eyes dark, hungry at the sight of John’s cock straining against the gates of hell.

“Time to take this off, I think,” he says conversationally, trailing a fingertip along the edge of the uppermost ring. “Would you like that, mon cher?”

John whimpers, nods emphatically. “Yes, please, Daddy, I was good, I was so good, please take it off,” he begs.

“You were such a good little boy for me, sweet thing. Just stay still for me, all right?”

John tries his best to stay still, but he’s trembling as Laf slowly works the rings off of his cock. He’s so close to the edge he can’t stand it, just needs one good stroke to bring him off, and he’s about to start begging again, but god fucking bless Lafayette, because he just swallows John’s cock like he’s been waiting for this moment all night long.

John wails, arches up hard, pushing deep into slick heat as he comes immediately, hard enough that his vision goes black for a second.

When he comes to, Laf is stretched out beside him, holding him close, whispering soft, sweet words in his ear, and he can hear Alex already starting the bath. He stretches slowly, works the aches out of his muscles and turns to press his face into Laf’s chest.

“I fucking love you,” he says, smiling against damp skin.

Laf laughs, presses a kiss to the top of John’s head. “I love you too, John Laurens. Are you ready for a bath?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning fluff (kind of).

Alex is home alone, bored, idly clicking through Laf’s Pinterest. It’s all wedding stuff these days - they haven’t picked a date yet, but they’ve been engaged long enough to start planning. Well, John and Laf have been planning. Alex still feels a little weird about it, knowing how expensive it’s going to be and how little he’ll be able to contribute.

Laf’s pinned pictures just drive that thought home, because it’s all designer tuxes and silk tablecloths and orchid centerpieces.

Alex sighs, eying a picture of a massive ballroom, tapestries and oil paintings and parquet floors. He doesn’t even want to think about how much it’d cost to book a reception there.

He doesn’t have any family to speak of, doesn’t really keep in touch with any of his foster families, doesn’t really even have friends besides the ones he shares with John and Laf. He’ll maybe invite a couple people from work, that’s all.

Suddenly, he feels very small and alone, chest squeezing tight on an old ache, until he glances at his computer again and sees that alongside the orchids Laf has pinned arrangements of bright tropical flowers, the poincianas and frangipani that grow in Nevis. He can still remember the smell of them coming in through the open windows when he was little.

He breathes easier, presses his thumb to the engagement ring on his left hand.

He closes his computer, gets up and heads into the kitchen to start dinner. John and Laf will be home soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Cal's POV, set between Ch 10 of [Dirty Thirty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033875/chapters/18397741) and [Only If For A Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11087481).

Cal has never made a habit of hitting on his customers at the restaurant. His boss is cool, but all it takes is one homophobe asshole who takes offense and then he’s fired.

So he knows better, really, but the one with the freckles and those hazel eyes is obviously flirting with him, and he’s so damn cute Cal breaks his own rule, scribbles his number on their receipt, one eye on the door as the three of them leave together.

A few weeks pass and he pretty much gives up on hoping Freckles will call him, but that’s okay. He keeps busy with work and his band, even ends up going on a small club tour for a couple weeks.

He might occasionally let his imagination wander back to Freckles and his two friends, though, how pretty they all were, and what exactly a night with them might entail. (Because Freckles was doing most of the flirting, but he has no doubt it would be an invitation from all three of them.)

Tall, dark, and sexy seemed like the leader, so he’d be calling the shots. Bedroom eyes has a mouth on him, no doubt, he’d be second in command. And Freckles is so fucking sweet, blushing just from ordering his breakfast, he’d be begging for it, squirming and needy.

And sometimes, maybe, on late nights he comes in his hand, picturing the three of them together (maybe they’d still want him to join in), the tall one’s strong hands, Freckles’s mouth open and panting (and maybe calling Cal’s name).

Still, he gets on with his life, and after a while he stops glancing at their table and thinking about how it could have been.

Until they walk back in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day fluff.

There’s a foot of snow on the ground and it’s still coming down, so John decides he needs a snow day. He could work from home, sure, but he could also stay in his jammies all day and drink Laf’s fancy French hot chocolate.

Alex never takes snow days - John can already hear the keystrokes coming from his office by the time he wakes up at 7:30. Oh well, more hot chocolate for John. He snuggles up against Laf and goes back to sleep, face pushed into Laf’s armpit.

John only wakes again when Laf stretches. He grumbles, nuzzles forcefully at Laf’s ribs. “Shhh, sleeping.”

Laf laughs, contorts himself so he can kiss the top of John’s head. “Non, time to get up, mon cher.”

John grumbles again but forces himself to sit up, blinks in surprise when he sees that it’s past 11. He hands Laf his glasses and slides ungracefully out of bed, stretching as soon as his feet are on the floor.

John stumbles out of the bathroom a few minutes later, showered but back in his dinosaur pajamas, still not quite awake. Of course Laf is wide awake and fresh as a daisy, big hands moving smoothly, confidently as he makes omelettes. There are already two glasses of orange juice on the table, and the blender is full of one of John’s kale smoothies.

Laf looks up when he hears John enter the kitchen, leans away from the stove just long enough to give him a minty kiss. “Perfect, mon cher. Can you please tell Alex to come have breakfast?”

John chooses not to address the fact that it’s almost noon, just heads to Alex’s office and knocks softly on the door. Alex ignores him for a good thirty seconds, but that’s to be expected. He needs to finish his thought before he’ll let himself be interrupted. When he finally looks up, John knows his smile is ridiculously sappy, but he can’t make himself care. “Hey honey, Laf made us breakfast.”

John can’t have been gone more than a few minutes, but when he and Alex return, the table is set impeccably and Laf is sliding three perfectly folded omelettes onto plates.

Alex is still half lost in his writing, but he pulls Laf into a heartfelt kiss, whispers something soft in French, which means he’s consumed nothing but coffee all morning and he’s about to pass out from hunger.

John laughs softly, scoots his chair closer so he can hook an ankle around Laf’s. “Thank you, Daddy,” he says softly, a little shy. It’s unusual for him to wake up feeling this small.

“De rien, mon cher.”

John cuts into his omelette, pleased to see that his has vegetables in it, because he knows for a fact that Laf made the others with nothing but cheese. The warm fuzzies hit him unexpectedly, and he leans over, knocks his shoulder affectionately into Laf’s.

-

Later, Alex is back to work and John’s doing the dishes, but apparently Laf isn’t done cooking, because he’s pulling an obscene amount of butter out of the fridge.

Wow, Laf must be feeling really domestic today. He abandons his dishes and leans over Laf’s shoulder, peering at the aged recipe card he has out on the counter. It’s in French, of course, so John has no idea what is says. “What are you making, Daddy?”

Laf smiles, twists around to kiss John’s cheek. “Madeleines. Grandmere’s recipe. Would you like to help, little one?”

John has no idea what madeleines are, but Laf’s grandmother has never steered them wrong. He nods, and spends a good portion of the afternoon measuring ingredients and sneaking tastes of the cookie dough. Laf smacks his hand away once or twice, but mostly leaves him to his mischief, and in the end they might be short a few cookies, but the ones that made it out alive are fluffy, golden things that look like seashells.

Laf makes hot chocolate while the last pan of madeleines is in the oven, and he lets John have the first taste, feeds John from his own fingers. They’re amazing, buttery and lemony and still a little bit warm. John groans in happiness and licks the crumbs from Laf’s fingers.

By the time they finish their hot chocolate (John brought a cup to Alex in his office), half the cookies are gone, and John’s belly is feeling distinctly unhappy. He puts his head down on the table with a pitiful whine.

Laf just laughs at him, scratches gently at the back of his neck. “Should not have had so many cookies, mon cher.”

John just groans, turns his head and gives Laf a pitiful look without lifting his head from the table.

It works, because Laf scoops him up and sets him down on the couch, starts Aladdin and brings him Pokey before he sits down himself, lets John curl up against him, one big hand petting gently at John’s belly.

John sighs, lets himself drift a little, singing along with the movie under his breath. Laf’s hand is warm and soothing, and he’s asleep before Aladdin even meets the genie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [one_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun) said something about Laf demonstrating a single tail at a sex club with Alex, and then this happened. An exploration of Alex's aftercare (or lack thereof).

Lafayette puts his single tail away first, gives Alex a chance to catch his breath before he helps Alex down from the St. Andrew’s Cross, supporting him carefully, catching him under the elbows when his knees buckle. “It’s alright, mon chou, take your time.”

Alex looks around, eyes hazy, still floating on the endorphin rush. “Where’s Jack?”

John steps forward, takes Alex’s hand, thumb stroking across his knuckles. “Right here, sweetheart.”

Laf guides them all to a private room, graciously accepting praise from the audience on his own behalf and Alex’s as they make their way through the crowd.

He closes the door firmly behind them and helps Alex stretch out on his belly on the couch, head in John’s lap as John strokes his hair. Laf crouches on the floor beside them, gently pets an unmarked patch of skin on Alex’s ribs. “You did so well, my love,” he says softly. “Took it so beautifully for me. Our audience was spellbound.”

Alex is still a little spacey but he’s starting to come back to himself, pain radiating across his back and ass, heat flaring outward from the whip marks Laf left on him. “I need…” he can’t quite finish that thought, and he distantly thinks that this is probably a first for him.

John has a pretty intimate understanding of what Alex is feeling right now, and he soothes Alex carefully, always wary of crowding him during aftercare. “It’s ok, baby. We know you need some space, but you have to let Laf take care of the marks first.”

Alex nods, closes his eyes and squeezes John’s hand tighter. Laf is working fast but gentle, long fingers carefully smoothing lotion over his back. He knows Laf would prefer to take his time, to coddle and pet like he does for John, and Alex is immensely grateful for the haste, because he’s already starting to feel twitchy and tense. He needs solitude to come back fully after a scene, that’s just how he processes.

Laf can feel Alex pulling away, tightening into himself, and he finishes as quickly as he can, kisses the back of Alex’s neck and leads John outside before he closes the door behind them.

Alex breathes a low sigh, closes his eyes and just gives himself a few minutes to get his emotions back in line. The room is soundproofed, and the only thing he can hear is his own heart beating in his ears. It centers him, brings him back into his body, and he sits up slowly, but the pain is manageable. He takes his time putting himself back together because he knows Laf and John are waiting just outside the door to take him home when he’s ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the previous chapter.

Laf sinks to the floor, sits cross legged with his back to Alex’s door. John drops into his lap immediately, clinging tight, fingers curled into the hem of Laf’s shirt, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“Daddy!”

John had struggled all night, but he’d promised to stay big for Alex, to hold on and help Laf make sure Alex is safe, and now he can finally give in, let himself go small because the scene is done and Alex is okay. He squirms in as close as he can get, still trying to process the scene, to make sense of everything.

“Shh, shh, pet, you did such a good job, my love. Took such good care of Alex, helped me take care of him.”

John blinks, looks up at Laf with huge eyes, fidgeting, wishing he had Pokey. “But we hurt him,” he says in a small voice. “Marks all over Papi’s back.”

Laf nods, wraps his arms tight around John, trying to make him feel secure. “I know, my darling. But Papi wanted it. Do you remember when he asked us to do this for him?”

John nods slowly. “Papi wanted it. But…we hurt him. I don’t like to hurt him.”

“He wanted it,” Laf says patiently. “He wanted it very much, little one.” He pushes a hand under John’s shirt, just to have contact with bare skin. “You have to remember that Papi likes to be hurt sometimes.”

“He liked it,” John says faintly, as if reminding himself.

“Oui, little one. You can ask him about it later, he’ll tell you.”

John nods, thinking that through for a minute, mouth working idly against Laf’s neck. “I don’t like when stuff hurts, but Papi does. So sometimes we hurt him because we love him.”

Laf kisses John, soft and sweet. “That’s exactly right, mon cher.”

The door moves behind Laf’s back, and Alex sticks his head out, looking calm and composed, entirely himself again.

Laf stands up, one arm still around John as he pulls them both into a hug. “Lets go home.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John getting stoned and sweet.

A haze of smoke hangs thick in the air around the couch as John leans back into Laf’s side, totally mellow. This is the most he ever relaxes, except for when Laf puts him in headspace. He sighs, cuddles up closer to Laf, letting the sound of the music they had playing wash over him, some chill old soul that Laf had put on, Al Green and Marvin Gaye, lending to a peaceful atmosphere that’s unusual in their apartment.

He’s floaty, not fully inside his own body, and he just goes with it, stretching out on the couch, laying his head in Laf’s lap. He looks up, sees Laf watching him, smiling indulgently. “Hi, Daddy,” he says softly. He wants to say more, to tell Laf how perfect he is, how hopelessly in love John is with everything about this man, but more won’t come, so he just takes Laf’s hand, brings it to his mouth for a soft kiss to his palm.

Laf gets it, of course he does, he’s Daddy. He smiles, strokes a thumb across John’s lower lip. “I love you too, John Laurens.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy sickfic.

John is wallowing on the couch, huddled under blankets, listening to himself wheeze with every breath, unless he’s interrupted by a coughing fit. He can’t even sleep, so he’s just been watching all his favorite movies all day, Aladdin and Brave and the Back to the Future trilogy. He’s exhausted and feels terrible, and nothing is helping him feel better, not even his dinosaur jammies or Pokey cuddled up on his chest.

Alex has made himself scarce all day - he hates the threat of getting sick and missing work - but he did pick up a box of popsicles for John on his way home. Laf has been hovering, bringing John tea and cough medicine, and he spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen making his grandmere’s chicken soup.

The coffee table is a clutter of empty soup bowls and the dregs of tea, popsicle sticks and crumpled tissues, and the whole scene just makes John feel pathetic. He gathers his strength and forces himself to get up, clears up his mess and brings the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Laf looks alarmed when he sees John come in - he probably looks as bad as he feels, then. He dumps his dishes in the sink and gives Laf his best pitiful look. “Daddy,” he whines.

Laf puts his arm around John, takes him back to the couch. “Non, pet, why are you up? I can take care of that for you.”

John shakes his head, doesn’t want to say that he just wants Laf to sit with him and make him feel better for a while. He lets Laf get him settled on the couch again, but grabs Laf’s hand when he tries to leave again.

Laf nods, finally understanding, presses his cool palm to John’s forehead for a moment. “Stay here, little one, I know what you need.”

Laf returns shortly with a slim, battered hardcover book in his hand. John sits up a little so Laf can settle in the corner of the couch, then rests his head on Laf’s thigh. “Close your eyes, mon cher, try to rest. My mother used to read this to me when I was small.”

With that, he opens the book and starts to read, voice low and soothing. “Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la forêt vierge….”

John doesn’t understand a word of it, but he understands what he’s been given, and he drifts off to sleep feeling better than he has in days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on some Tumblr talk about [liese_l](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l) and [one_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun)'s A/B/O fic, [But Your Inadequacies Fill Up His Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10475220/chapters/23112300). Because alphas purr.

Rain is sheeting down the windows, thunder cracking loud enough to rattle the panes, and Alex feels like he can’t breathe. He’s huddled in a corner of the couch, under a blanket despite the summer heat, and all he can remember is being small, alone, waiting for his mom to come home while the hurricane tore their house apart on Nevis.

He tries to keep his eyes open, to remind himself that this isn’t a hurricane, that he’s safe in New York, that Laf will be home any minute, but he’s still trembling, heart racing, struggling to draw a full breath.

He hates this weakness, hates how helpless it makes him feel, but he nearly cries when Laf finally gets home, makes a beeline for Alex’s huddled form and gathers him close. “I am so sorry, my love, I tried to make it home to you before the storm, but the trains-” He stops himself from making excuses, just tightens his arms around Alex, guides Alex’s face into the crook of his neck so he can scent him. “It’s all right, love. We are safe and the storm will pass.”

Alex is already breathing easier, and he hates himself a little for being so needy, but mostly he just feels relieved that he’s not alone anymore. He nuzzles instinctively into Laf’s neck, takes a deep, shudders breath, let’s Laf’s scent soothe him.

Laf gives Alex a few minutes to calm down, then shifts so they can lie on the couch together, Alex trapped safely between Laf’s chest and the back of the couch. He runs his fingers through Alex’s hair, pushes it back from his face and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Try to sleep, mon chou, the storm will be over when you wake.”

Alex leans into Laf, let’s the steady beat of his heart lull him, and just before he finally sinks into exhaustion, he’s sure he catches the deep, smooth rumble of Laf’s purr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to break my writer's block, and because Daveed got a pedicure.

Alex is sitting on the couch, Laf’s foot in his lap, tongue caught between his teeth as he carefully paints the nails a shimmery steel gray. House Hunters is on the tv, but Alex is tuning it out, totally focused on Laf.

He looks up when he finishes with the left foot, and Laf is ignoring the buyers complaining about hardwood floors and granite countertops, just watching Alex, eyes warm with affection.

Alex has painted Laf’s nails hundreds of times in their years together, he has no idea why Laf’s looking at him with googly eyes this time. “….what?”

Laf just shakes his head, smiles fondly at Alex before he turns back to the tv. “Je t'aime aussi, mon chou.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [CoffeeQuill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill)'s birthday, takes place in her [Vampire Laflams](http://archiveofourown.org/series/701850) verse.

John rolls over, sated, cleans his cock off with a corner of the sheet. Their poor victim is unconscious, though he’ll wake up soon. He’s not used up yet.

Alex stretches across damp sheets, once pristine white now stained with blood and sweat and come. He reaches out, thumbs a drop of blood from John’s lips, licks it away with a slow, seductive smile.

John laughs - Lafayette is on his knees behind Alex, fucking him slow and steady, the kind of pace Laf can keep all night, but that’s their Alex, always wanting more, even after all this time. John shakes his head, but he moves easily, turning to slip underneath Alex. John is already slick and open, the entry is smooth, familiar and comforting even if he won’t get hard again for a while.

Laf smiles at him over Alex’s shoulder, whispers low words of praise for them both, and John can only look at them, these two men he loves with everything he is. Even forever won’t be enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some PG daddy kink with [one_golden_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun)'s boys.
> 
> Oh hey, just realized I haven't linked my Tumblr at all in this thing. I'm [loveshallnot](https://www.tumblr.com/loveshallnot), come say hi!

John feels off balance today, adrift, lonely and wanting attention for no particular reason he can identify. He finally gives up on work for the day, closes his laptop and gets up from his desk. He pauses halfway to standing, briefly tempted by the idea of curling up under his desk and hiding out for a while, but he’s tired of being alone.

The more he thinks about being home, safe and warm with Alex and Laf, the more agitated he gets as he leaves his office. He’s restless, fidgeting the whole way home on the train, consumed by the need to be wrapped up safe in daddy’s arms, with Alex and Pokey and Disney movies and it will be so much better than riding the stupid train.

It doesn’t occur to him until he’s above ground, walking the few blocks home from the subway stop that Laf might not be home. He has a moment of panic, texts Laf with shaky fingers.

It takes Laf a few minutes to reply, and John is ready to turn around and meet Laf at Whole Foods or the yoga studio. Another train ride across the city is better than coming home to an empty house. He’s just unlocking the door to their building when his phone vibrates Laf’s affirmative reply, and he’s breathing a sigh of relief as he gets into the elevator, suddenly near tears for no reason.

Most days it would bother him, but right now he’s just focused on getting home to Laf. He’s sorting through his keys with unsteady hands, but Laf is already there, waiting at their door with arms open. John drops his things in the hallway and flings himself at Laf, clinging tight, face smushed into Laf’s chest.

Laf holds him tight, concerned. “What’s the matter, little one? Are you all right?”

John nods without removing his face from Laf’s shirt, fingers curled into the waistband of Laf’s jeans. “Just needed you, daddy,” he mumbles.

Laf squeezes him tight, pets John’s curls, and John feels better already, listening to the steady beat of Laf’s heart, feeling the heat of his skin. “Daddy’s here, minou,” Laf whispers, before lapsing into French, just letting John cling as long as he wants, uncaring of what the neighbors might think.

Laf’s voice is low and soothing, and John already feels miles better, no matter that he can’t understand what Laf is saying. He pulls away with a deep breath, rubs at a damp eye with his fist. “S'better now, daddy,” he says softly. Laf kisses his forehead and finally ushers him inside, pausing to gather John’s bag and keys before he follows.

Laf takes John directly to the bedroom, hands him Pokey and starts to get him undressed. “Was it a bad day, Jacky?” He asks, kneeling to untie John’s shoes.

John shakes his head, shrugs, clutching Pokey to his chest. “Just…missed you.” He says. “Didn’t want to be at work, wanted daddy.”

“Tell me what you need, my love,” Laf says, standing so he can unbutton John’s pants and help him out of them. “A bath? Snack?”

John shakes his head, patiently shifts Pokey from one arm to the other so Laf can get him out of his shirt. He looks up so he can meet Laf’s eyes, petting Laf’s belly with his fingertips. “Just want you, daddy,” he whispers.

Laf nods slowly, runs his hand over John’s bare shoulder as he seems to come to a decision. He pulls the pajamas he wore last night off the foot of the bed and helps John into them, soft sweats and an oversized t-shirt that are hanging off John’s compact frame.

John snuggles into Laf’s clothes, breathes deep and he can smell Laf on them, soap and shampoo and clean sweat. He makes a soft, happy sound, gives Laf a genuine smile for the first time since he got home.

Laf returns the smile, touches a fingertip to the corner of John’s mouth. “That’s it, mon cher. Much better to see my little one happy again.”

-

Before long, John is on the couch, cuddled up against Laf’s chest with a coloring book, Moana playing on Netflix and a sippy cup of juice on the coffee table. He’s coloring sea creatures in crayon, but with an artist’s eye for shading and blending, humming along with the movie under his breath, occasionally leaning back to nuzzle at Laf’s neck. He abandons his crayons when Te Kā is on, pulls Laf’s arms tighter around him and watches the rest of the movie peeking from behind Laf’s bicep, chewing on the sleeve of his shirt.

That’s how Alex finds them when he comes home from work. He pauses at the crayons spread over the floor, but he just shrugs, orders pizza for dinner and cuddles up beside them as they start The Emperor’s New Groove.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally headcanon that poly trio verse Hercules got John hooked on Project Runway and now they have a standing date every week to watch the new episode together.
> 
> So, here’s how that started, featuring nonsexual little space John.

John wakes up aching and feverish, disoriented and, worst of all, alone. He grumbles a little as he drags himself out of bed, snags his water bottle off the nightstand and follows the noise of the tv into the living room, Pokey still clutched to his chest. He pauses, blinks when he sees Hercules lounging on the couch, tapping at his phone. He shakes his head a little, just continues into the kitchen to refill his water bottle and mouths at the spout as he wanders back into the living room and crawls into Herc’s lap.

Hercules takes it in stride, just sets his phone aside and lets John cuddle close. “How you feeling, Johnny?”

John shakes his head, mumbles into Herc’s shoulder, “…Jack.”

“Ok, Jack,” Herc replies easily, pushes John’s sweaty curls back from his forehead.

“Feel yucky,” John whispers. “Want daddy.”

Oh. Suddenly the picture is clearer, and this isn’t something Herc does, but he understands enough. He strokes John’s hair again, tightens his arm around John’s shoulders. “I know, buddy. He couldn’t miss work today, though. He didn’t want you to be alone all day, so he asked me to come hang out, is that ok?”

John is silent for a moment, thinking about it. If daddy and papi were here, daddy would give him a cool bath and papi would read him stories. But Herc has big arms and he’s really good at cuddles, and he’s not making John feel weird about being so little right now. Finally he nods slowly.

“Awesome,” Herc says, and gives John a little squeeze. “Are you hungry, Jack?”

John shakes his head, curls himself up into a little ball on Herc’s lap. Herc can’t help brushing a gentle kiss to John’s forehead; he just looks so pitiful. “Will you take the medicine Laf left for you?”

John whines into Herc’s shoulder. “Daddy.”

Hercules sighs softly, infinitely patient. “He said he’d call on his break, Jack. Medicine will make you feel better until then.” John gives a begrudging nod, and Herc just picks John up and sets him gently back on the couch so he can get the medicine before John changes his mind.

He comes back with the bottle of cold medicine Laf had left on the kitchen counter, measures out a dose and hands John the little cup. John swallows it with a scowl, but as soon as Herc sits back down John is climbing back into his lap.

They sit in silence for a minute or two, and John seems content with that, idly stroking his turtle’s flippers, water bottle hanging from his mouth by its spout. It’s….strangely peaceful, but eventually the pause function on the tv times out and John startles a little when the show starts playing again. Herc rubs John’s back for a second to settle him. “Ever watched Project Runway, Jack?”

John shakes his head, but he looks interested, or at least focused on the tv instead of how miserable he feels.

As luck would have it, this is the episode where the designers are making clothes out of candy, so it’s more than enough to hold John’s interest until he falls back to sleep.

That’s how Laf finds them when he gets home from work, John still asleep, cuddled peacefully on top of Herc, fever broken and breathing easier, Project Runway still playing softly on the tv.

Hercules feels strangely wistful as he walks home that evening, and he definitely doesn’t want a little one of his own, but he still finds himself calling John on Thursday to see if he wants to come over and watch the new episode of Project Runway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with @likearootlesstree about Herc and suddenly there was a ficlet. Nonsexual little space John and Hercules. Trio-verse as always.
> 
> Takes place sometime after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11086806/chapters/29133375).

The credits are rolling on this week’s episode of Project Runway, but John doesn’t move, curled contentedly in Herc’s lap, head on his shoulder. “‘M glad the twins are gone,” he says idly, curling his fingers into the collar of Hercules’s shirt.

Herc laughs, heavy hand rubbing soothingly at the back of Johns neck. “They were a little annoying, huh?”

John nods, forehead pressed to Herc’s neck. He’s quiet for a long time, thinking, but Herc doesn’t rush him. He never does. “Hey, Herc?” He starts softly, and he can feel the blush in his cheeks but he keeps going, face hidden against Herc’s shirt. “How come you don’t have your own baby boy? Or…girl, I guess?”

Herc smiles against John’s hair, shrugs gently so John isn’t dislodged from his hiding place. “I’m…not really sure, myself, honestly.”

He pauses to think about it, and John looks up, blush fading because Hercules never makes him feel like he needs to be embarrassed. He pats Herc’s cheek with gentle fingers, “You’d be a good daddy, though.”

Herc smiles at that, bright white, and kisses John’s forehead. “Thanks, kitten.” Herc shakes his head, though, gives John a little squeeze. “I like having someone to take care of. But I’m pretty sure I’m not kinky enough for the rest of it. No cuffs or spanking or anything.”

John nods thoughtfully. That stuff does kind of all go together, he supposes. Herc would be such a good daddy though, calm and steady and affectionate. John feels weirdly sad for the little one Herc won’t have. “…S’why you like being my babysitter?”

Herc squishes John tight. “I like it because I like _you_ , Jacky. Big or small.” He gives one of John’s curls a little tug. “We always have fun, right?”

Aww. John goes all warm and fuzzy, wraps his arms around Herc’s neck for a hug. “I love you too, Herc,” he mumbles, smile pressed to Herc’s cheek.

Herc grins, tugs gently at John’s hair again. “Come on, let’s get you home to your daddies.”

There’s a flurry of activity while John gathers his stuff up and Herc puts away the snacks, but John brings the subject up again once they’re on the way home, hand in hand in the chilly autumn night.

“But if you did have a little one it would be a girl? Or a boy little one?”

Herc shrugs, but he squeezes John’s hand like he’s beginning to understand where the questions are coming from. “Dunno,” he says slowly as they pause at a crosswalk. “Probably a girl. Maybe a boy?”

John nods, keeping close as they cross the street. “You never dated a boy before, though?”

Herc shakes his head, but his voice stays easy, unoffended. “Not dated, no.” He grins down at John. “Messed around a little, though.”

John stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes huge. He had no idea. Herc laughs at the look on his face, pulls him into a quick hug, then keeps walking, fingers still laced with John’s. “I’m not quite as boring as you think I am, kitten.”

John lifts their joined hands, gives Herc’s knuckles a gentle little bite. “Not boring, just…straight.” Herc laughs again, and John bites his lip, but they both know that’s not really true. “…ok, maybe a tiny bit boring. You don’t like spankings!”

Herc is still laughing as John unlocks the front door to his building. “Not kinky doesn’t automatically mean boring.”

John gives him a highly skeptical look, but he doesn’t say anything more until they’re in the elevator. He nudges up against Herc’s side until Herc drapes a heavy arm across his shoulders. “Did you like it, though?” he asks quietly. “Being with a boy?”

Hercules nods slowly. “It was…different. More different than I thought it would be. But it wasn’t bad at all.”

The elevator dings and Laf is there waiting at the door to the apartment. John doesn’t have time to process Herc’s answer because he’s pressing himself as close to Laf as he can, nuzzling under Laf’s curls to get at the warmth of his neck. “Daddy,” he mumbles.

Laf invites Herc inside for a drink, but it’s getting late, and John doesn’t even notice that they stand there chatting for a few more minutes until Herc taps him on the shoulder. “Same time next week, little man?”

John doesn’t bother answering - they both know he’ll be there - but he peels himself off of Laf long enough to give Herc an enthusiastic hug and a messy kiss on the cheek. As he pulls away, he grins up at Herc. “If you ever want to try it again, let me know. I know some boys who’ll take good care of you.”

Herc laughs, winks at John as he gets back into the elevator. “Thanks, kitten, I’ll keep that in mind.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny thing, because sometimes sweet Alex and mean Alex kind of overlap. As always, this is @likearootlesstree ‘s sandbox, I just borrow her toys.

Alex stands up unsteadily, kisses Laf slow and deep with sticky lips. There’s something about the softness of a mouth after he’s been sucking cock, something about the sweet play of tongue and teeth taking away the salty bite of come, and he leans into Laf with a low groan, his own cock aching hard, needing, but he kind of wants to just stay here and let Laf kiss him forever.

Then Laf wraps a big hand around his cock, gives a rough stroke, just the right side of painful, and John whines through his gag, trussed up neatly on the bed. Alex pulls away with a wicked smile, reaches out and wraps his fingers tightly around John’s balls, hard enough to earn another whine. “You think you’re off the hook because Laf already came? Try again, baby boy, I’m just getting started.”


End file.
